


Come yell with me about season five

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Series: Rory's Ranting Trash [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Spoilers for all current material, author is high on caffeine and regrets, especially season five, me ranting again, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: basically just me screeching about season five. y'all can yell about it with me if ya want





	Come yell with me about season five

**Author's Note:**

> so, I'm still alive. [jazz hands]  
> it's still gonna be a little while till i update my actual stories. sorry. life is still kicking my butt.

      So imma try to keep this as organized as possible, but, well, if you've read my other rants, you know how well that's worked out for me in the past.

before we start, can I just say, I QUIZNAKING CALLED IT. LANCE, MY PRECIOUS SON, WAS THE FIRST TO NOTICE SOMETHING OFF ABOUT THAT FAKE JERK KURON. SO THERE.

ahem.

anyway.

- **keefers-**

-I MISS KEITH. he was only in like three episodes and I miss him. 

-wHY IS HE SO,,, BEAUTIFUL??? IDK BUT HE'S SO PRECIOUS

-the BoM suits are a blessing. the hood is just,,  _yes._

-I want him to come back to team Voltron. 

-KROLIA. AHHHHHHH SHE'S SO AWESOME. he definitely looks like her more than his dad. tbh, his dad kinda looks like shiro. not much, but a little.

-why did they not cut back to him and his mom again??? why??? idc about space princess magic, ok?? I wanna see keef and his moomm ;-;

- **holt shenanigans-**

-ok, so,,,, I called it?? I literally told my best friend who was over to watch s5 with me and I told her that they were gonna find somethin about sam this season. BOY WAS I RIGHT

-since Keith left, Pidge is literally just the new angsty teen. 

-matt holt is so precious and I want him as a brother. 

-ok, so, am I the only one that thought pidge needed to calm the heck down? I mean, I get that it's their dad, but still,,, 

-lol does sam ship punk or somethin? cause that scene with the three of them was hilarious

-I really want an episode in season six that centers on sam back on earth so we can  _finally_ see the Paladins' families. namely Hunk's. 

**- **blue boi-** **

-ok I need to get something out of my system real quick. LANCE IS SO PRECIOUS AND AMAZING AND NEEDS ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD ok I'm ok now. [no I'm not]

-hE UNLOCKED A NEW THINGY ON HIS BAYARD AND IM SO PROUD OF HIM [can you tell which Paladin I'm a stan of]

-I'm so glad he's not flirting with Allura anymore. I really want them to have more of a sibling relationship and to bond over homesickness and stuff and aAAAA I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH, OK??

-I love how supportive he is of everyone.

-wE GOT NAMES OF HIS FAMILY AND IM CRYING IT'S SO PERFECT

-someone hug him. please. ;-;

-RAZZLE DAZZLE

-I loved the small but awesome scene where it kinda hints at Lance and Coran's friendship. I have a headcannon that Lance would be one of the only  peeps who'd listen to Coran's stories.

-ok, so, you know that episode [ep 3??] on Olkarion with the evil plants? I am so so so happy that Lance ended up pretty much saving the day. 

-also,,,, WHO DID SPACE DAD YELL FOR IN VOLTRON MINDSPACE??? LANCE. WHO'S THE MOST AMAZING PALADIN? LANCE. COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT.

- **literally sunshine** -

-oh I loved the character development hunk got this season. hA WHAT DEVELOPMENT [sobs]

-I really really want Hunk and Shay to meet up again

-HUNK STILL NEEDS MORE SCREEN TIME

-we need to find out about Hunk's family!! We know literally nothing!!!

- **space princess-**

-uM LOTOR WHATCHA DOIN' SON?? protective Lance is just,,,  _yes_

-so they finally addressed Allura's space princess magic. about dang time!

-she's still kinda annoying,, but,,, maybe that's just me. [shrugs]

- **prince lotion-**

-is it weird that I'm jealous of his hair

-how is he that good looking???? how???? like what???

-um,,, what?? he just,,, killed Zarkon,,, and it's only episode two?? ooookay then.

-HIS ALTEAN MARKS. YES.

-I still don't trust him. at all. [glares at prince lotion]

- **Kuron and Haggar-**

-STINKING CLONE DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT MY BLUE SON

-"not myself" nO DER YOU IDIOT

-as Haggar just casually watches everything that happens through Kuron's eyes.....

-this brings up the question: is Kuron a clone or just Shiro being controlled by Haggar? I think I'm leaning more towards the clone theory, mostly bc, a] he don't look like space dad, and b] kuron means clone,,,,, so,,,, yeah

-Haggar's girl squad is so awesome. Zethrid and Ezor are my new Brotp tbh [nah that's still Punk.]

- **other random stuff-**

-WHERE WERE THE SPACE MICE???? THEY'VE BEEN GONE SINCE SEASON THREE. I MISS THEM TOO.

-so,,, I need season six but now I have to wait??? three months??? I'm not crying, you are. ITS THE SPACE DUST, OK??

-I honestly have no idea what to expect in the next season. 

so, this was utter trash, but anyway.

please yell about season five with me, I'm lonely and have no new shows to binge ;-;

byeeeeee

-Rory

 


End file.
